What once was
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: A ten year old Austin runs down the street, puffing for breath as he chases the big black truck driving down the street-further from him. "Gabby!" He screams, "Please, wait!" The truck stops suddenly and a young girl steps out. Running to her, Austin hugs her, pressing a necklace into her hands. 'Don't ever forget. Promise me you'll still remember me..' For; Evil Curses Good


**A/N: **Surprise to _Evil Curses Good_!

I read your message to me and I just.. yeah. I loved it. Your now one of my most favoritest peoples on the internet ever! So, I wrote a little surprise/present for you! (; Call it a.. Late new years present?... No.. Cos it's like.. February now.. Whatever. Early birthday present... no.. how about.. you know what!? This is a HAPPY TUESDAY present! So.. yeah. There. Hmph.

This is your first Idea.

The pairings will be...

Austin/Gabby - Ally/Dallas - Dez/Trish

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'd always liked Ally. From the way her eyes lit up to the way she rambled when she was nervous. Even her hair chewing I grew fond of.. 'til she got with Dallas. I don't understand why, but, It always irked me seeing her gush about him and float in absolute pure bliss before and after a date, phone call or even a text conversation.

It was annoying and pathetically tragic in my mind.. only because I was jealous and feeling just a tad bit lonely.

I would never tell her that though, because, even if it annoyed the pancakes out of me, I realized I loved her, and would do anything and everything to keep her happy. Even if that meant holding my feelings back and hiding my pain with laughs about how 'Cute Dallas is' and how even when he says 'Libary' instead of 'Library' it's utterly adorable and makes me want to rip my hair out all at the same time.

He would put up with this because he loved that beautiful brunette. With all her four feet and eleven inchedness. Her what used-to-be-ugly but was now beautifully-girly floral blouses and skirts and my gosh, he was turning into a sap.

But he just didn't care.

-x-

I watched Ally with fierce happiness as she speed-walked from customer to customer, never leaving someone unoccupied even if she was tired and out of breath. Rolling my eyes, I stand up from the piano bench and walk towards one of the customers near the tuba's and say, "Hi, my name's Austin, how can I help you?" The woman smiles gratefully before asking, "What kind of Tuba would you recommend for a beginner?" I smile. "I think I personally would recommend the 'BB Flat' tuba but that would range from about two-thousand to three-thousand five-hundred dollars."

I watch as she bites her lip, a thoughtful expression on her face. Nodding determinedly, she smiles at Austin. "I'll buy one. Thank you so much!" She smiles, causing me to smile back. I watch her try to pick up the tuba and frown. Shaking my head, I grab the tuba and pick it up, walking it over to one of the many pulleys and setting it down. Looking at the price, I read the numbers, 'two-thousand six-hundred and thirty-two dollars.' Walking behind the cash register, I tell her the amount before giving her change and watching her pull the tuba out of the store.

"Austin! Did you just sell a tuba!? Oh my gosh! Good job! How much was that one so I can cross it off the list?" I smile. "It was the BB Flat, two-thousand six-hundred and thirty-two dollars. Your welcome!" He singsongs, a bright smile lighting his face as she giggles.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas' cheery voice calls, the bell on the door chiming as the tall brunette boy strolls into the music store, a small box in his hand. "Happy early Christmas! This isn't your real gift but I know you'll like it." Dallas says, causing both Ally and I to turn towards him. I frown, training my eyes on the ground as Ally squeals, running toward the smiling boy. "Oh my gosh! Dallas thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals again, jumping up and down excitedly. My lip twitches upward at her antics, before I sigh again, my arms dropping to my sides. "Well, Ally, I'm glad I could help you.. but I think I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later." I say, putting my hands in my pockets as I walk towards the door.

"Okay, see'ya Austin!" I smile at her. "Happy early Christmas, Ally, Dallas." I murmur, before heading out the door and walking home, all the while thinking about the 'Possibilities' I could get if only Ally felt the same as he did.

-x-

**3rd POV, Austin's PERSPECTIVE**

Austin walks into the house, shouting an "I'm home" to let his mother and father know he made it there safe. Walking into the kitchen he opens the fridge, grabbing the milk carton and opening it, drinking from it. "Austin Moon! What did I say about that?! Get a glass!" His mother says calmly, rolling her eyes as she walks into the kitchen. "But anyways, Austin, you remember Gabby, right? You know, five feet and seven inches tall? Last name White? Green eyes? Mother and father's name Abigail and Jonathon? Childhood crush?" Mimi sings, a smile on her face as Austin blushes. "Mom!" He groans, leaning his head back and covering his face with his arms.

"Mrs. Moon?" A loud girl voice calls, the soft sound of feet coming from the hall as a lithe, shorter-than-Austin-but-taller-than-Ally girl enters the kitchen. "Oh!" She squeaks before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting." Austin turns his head towards her, a frown on his face. Moving his eyes to her face, he takes in the somewhat-familiar brown eyes and dark brownish-blackish hair, pulled up into a loose bun and black framed glasses on, making her look like the most adorable mixture of dorky and tomboy.

"Gabby, right?" He asks, a smirk blooming his face. Her eyes narrow as she looks at him. "Mhm.. Austin, right?" She mocks. "Jeez. You could at least pretend to remember me." She murmurs, shaking her head. "Anyways," She coughs into her fist. "Mrs Moon -" She starts, before Mimi cuts her off. "Call me Mimi, darling."

Gabby smiles. "Alright, Mimi.. I'm so sorry to bother you, but, do you mind if I go to the store?" Mimi smiles. "Not at all.. maybe Austin should go with you, though." Gabby frowns, shaking her head. "No no, Mimi, It's fine. I can go on my own.. thanks anyways!" She smiles. "I decided to go to the mall, try do to some late Christmas shopping and what not.."

Austin smirks. "Did you just say 'What not'? You sound like my grandma." Gabby scowls, turning to look at Mimi. "Well, I'll just be-"

"Nonsense!" Mimi interrupts, breezing past Austin and quickly smacking the back of his head on her way past. "I insist you allow Austin to take you so you can catch up. I know you've both missed each other dearly, and it hurts me to see you both argue. I apologize for my sons horrid behavior." Mimi smiles warningly at Austin. "He'd just love to take you shopping, wouldn't you, Austin?" Austin smiles tightly. "Yup. Love to."

Gabby narrows her eyes at Austin, before smiling at Mimi. "Well. I wouldn't want to impose, now would I?" Smiling tightly, she turns. "Let me just go change. I'll be right down."

...

Standing in the hallway upstairs in front of the mirror, Gabby brushes her dark hair before pulling on her dark green beanie. Pulling down on the front of her black leather jacket, she looks at herself in the mirror, her eyes moving over her plain white tee and camo skinny jeans. Gabby brushes her fingers over the gold dog-tag around her neck. Standing on her toes, she smiles, the skin crinkling around her eyes. Pulling her leather gloves on, she walks down the stairs, grabbing her shoes and slipping them on, before walking back into the kitchen.

"Come on, Austin. Let's go." She ignores the way his face contorts into surprise when he turns around. Blowing the bangs out of her face, she walks down the hallway to the door, hands dug deep into her leather pockets.

_'Yaay..'_ She thinks sarcastically. _'This is gonna be _soo_ much fun.'_

Jumping lightly down the steps, Gabby snatches her skateboard up off the porch and jogs down the steps, ready to leave by the time Austin is walking slowly down the steps. "I gotta do something, so, you can go shopping when I'm finished." He mumbles as he walks past. She glares at his retreating form. "Jerk." She mumbles under her breath, launching forward on her skateboard as she rides behind him. _  
_

-x-

Gabby clutches her skateboard to her side as Austin leads her towards a store called 'Sonic Boom.' "So, what?" She asks. "Is this a firework store, or something?" She squints at the door, sighing in annoyance as Austin snorts in amusement. "No." She can practically hear the eye-roll in his voice as he says, "It's a music store. Now be quiet and follow along like a good little girl." Gabby seethes quietly as he pushes the double doors open, walking in like he owned the place. "Shut up, Austin. You don't know me anymore." She says, not bothering to lower her voice. "Why the hell are you being such an asshole?" She glares at him as he quips around to glare at her. "I didn't realize I was intruding when _your_ mother _invited_ my family over!" She snarks, shoving past him.

Austin snarls, "You didn't have to come!"

She turns swiftly, pointing her finger in his face. "I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

"Your fifteen. Your old enough to stay home." He smirks at her. "You just couldn't resist the chance to see me."

Gabby's nostrils flare. "Shut up!" She rages. "I could care less about whether I see you or not! Your being a major-prick, and if I'd had known you were going to act this way towards me, I never would have come!" She glares at him. "Your mom is the one that told my mom I could stay here. My mom and dad are away at business for the week and this," She gestures between the two of them. "isn't helping me get over that fact. If they were home, we'd be laughing and smiling, sharing cups of hot cocoa and marsh-mellows!"

Austin's eyes soften. "I'm sorry." He says. She shakes her head. "You could at least try and act like you remember me. Or even like me." Her shoulders slump. "We used to be best friends. I can't believe how much things have changed with a little distance."

"Look, Ga-"

"Austin?" Ally's quizzical voice causes the two to look up at the practice room steps. "Oh! Ally.." Austin smiles, eyes lighting up but cheeks flaring red from embarrassment. Trish, Dez, Dallas and Ally stare down at the two, wondering 'Who that girl is' and 'Why is she with Austin.'

Gabby looks from the group on top of the stairs, to Austin. "Look, Austin." Gabby starts, voice hardening at his dazed expression at the sight the small brunette upstairs. "I'm just going to go. It was nice of you to pretend you wanted to hang out, but, whatever, okay? It doesn't matter. Your mom isn't here, so you don't have to pretend anymore." She shakes her head. "Nice seeing you, Blondie." Heading towards the door, Gabby slowly fingers the locket around her neck.

"Wait, Gabby-" Austin's voice cuts off as he turns her around and spots the small necklace. "Wait. What're you doing with my necklace?" Gabby smiles bitterly, aware of the four sets of eyes on her and Austin. "Five years ago, the day that me and my mom and dad left Miami, you chased the car two blocks just to say goodbye because you woke up late. When you caught up, you wheezed out, _'Wait! I.. I n-needed to say.. say goodbye.'_ Before you hugged me and pushed the necklace into my hands. You said,_ 'Don't ever forget. Promise me you'll still remember me when we meet again._'" Gabby smiles sadly, reaching behind her and unclasping the chain. Holding it out to him, she says, "I never forgot. But it seems you did. Here." She pushes the locket into his hands and smiles at him. "See'ya at home, Austin."

Turning, she gasps as shes flung around again and hugged tightly to a hard but soft chest. "Oof." A soft grunt escapes her lips as Austin hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm sorry I forgot but I remember now. I remember."

She smiles, a lone tear escaping her eye as she hugs him back hesitantly. "I missed you, Blondie."

"I missed you, too, Gabby."

* * *

**A/N:** This is NOT over. This is just the beginning. _Evil Curses Good_ I decided to turn this into a small multi-chapter story! I hope you like it, because, well, I know I like the plot. I may be a major Auslly shipper, but right now, It's all about YOU, bb! Rofl.

Well.

The next chapter, I dunno when I'll get it posted, but this chapter took way longer than planned and I apologize. I initially planned to make it one big one-shot, but decided against it. So I retyped what was once a horrible, over-dramatic one-shot and fixed this up!

I hope you like this, honestly.

I may have made this to dramatic(?) I dunno. Nevertheless, this will be a fun, reminiscent, romantic story and I hope you enjoy it.

Again, I'd like to give a shoutout to _Evil Curses Good_. Your awesome!


End file.
